How Did You Find Me
by YourlocalBTSfan18
Summary: Ariel had always dreamt of exploring the human world and discovering new things but when she stumbles across Jim for the first time, she and him feel a special connection with each other that they both hadn't felt before. When they set out an a journey, many events happen that impact their lives forever (Jariel confirmed!)


**_Chapter 1 Another Chance_**

It was a bright and sunny day and Ariel was swimming underneath the small waves of the ocean, jumping in and out of them once or twice and giggling as the sun hit her damp skin. She was still the adventurous and joyful princess who loved to explore the unknown. And of course loved to collect human items that came along her way; even at an older age she was still the young, bright mermaid she was long ago. After a few minutes, she stopped and swam to the nearest rock and jumped onto it to bathe in the sun's warmth. She sighed happily as she laid down on her back, her tail flicking up and down slowly in relaxed pleasure. "ah this feels so nice." She breathed, a small grin planted on her face.

It had been two years since Ursula's death but the memory was still fresh to Ariel's mind. It would sometimes give her goosebumps thinking about it. But that wasn't the part of the past that bothered her the most; the part that that still got to her after two years was Eric. He was her first love and the first human she had interacted with but unfortunately their love didn't last forever, both of them realized they were moving too fast on their relationship and decided it was best to part ways-although they would remain acquaintances. That was also around the time where she wanted to be with her father and sisters again due to her homesickness and having the constant feeling of being incomplete. While she was with Eric, she had this unwanted feeling. A feeling she never thought she would feel, a feeling she was so unsure about but it began very quickly after the first month with the prince. They were happy at first, but things took another turn when both of them wanted to do things separately. Like Ariel wanting to explore by herself and Eric wanting to be alone without Ariel constantly clinging to him every minute. And there, the newlyweds were no longer happy with each other. Even though she still thinks about the kind prince every once in awhile, it doesn't necessarily mean she wants him back especially since this strange feeling is still with her. She sighed and put her arm over her eyes. "can you please go away?" she muttered. "I'm trying to enjoy my day."

She then sat up and moved around to face the beach across form her. It was empty but very pretty to look at with the pure white sand and the gorgeous palm trees swaying in the soft wind. She smiled, her tail moving around the rock in anticipation. It really had been a while since she was last on land but she had originally planned to visit there again once it was the right time. She was now 18 after all. She looked down in thinking mode. ' _Maybe now is the right time?'_ she thought as she ran a hand through her wet hair. _'it's been too long but…I don't know if I can do it just yet though…_ ' she frowned, thinking about the first time she was on land with eric along with the lingering feeling she still had. She sighed again. ' _but yet this feeling won't go away, is it because I miss being there?'_

She shook her head looked up with determination. "No I'm ready." She said out loud. "I'll go back this week." She was just about to dive back in the water when she stopped to think again. "but I need to ask daddy for help." She said to herself. "Will he be able to let me go now that I'm eighteen?" she made a curious face. "hmmm…I don't know but I hope he says yes." She smiled and looked at the beach one last time before diving into the water and swimming back to her home, her tail moving fast with excitement. By the time she reached Triton's kingdom, she saw founder swim over to her she greeted him with a warm hug. "flounder!" she screeched. And he laughed with joy. They both stood there for a while hugging until the cute fish spoke. "ariel where were you?" he asked when she pulled back. And She smirked innocently. "I was at the surface! I was thinking of going back to the human land again!" he gave her a surprised look. "whaaaat?!" he yelled. She giggled at his reaction. She giggled at his reaction. The fish moved closer to her, obviously concerned. "a-are you sure? B-because the last ti-" "flounder, I'll be more cautious this time." She interrupted him quickly. "I'm just going to see how this goes and if I don't like it, I'll be back as soon as possible."

His expression was now sad and hurt. She smiled and kissed his fin. "I'm not leaving right away." She assured him. "I need time to think it through. I want to be sure when I want to leave." He perked up with a smile and she laughed in response. "come on, there's something I need to do." She said as she swam towards the castle, he caught up to her quickly. "w-where are you going?" he asked. She smiled and moved faster. "to talk to daddy." She answered. "I want to see if he can help me go back." As the best friends swam over, the mermaids emotions started swirling around over and over and her adrenaline rushed fast; not only that but she felt that annoying feeling start to drift off into happiness and this unexpected sense of adventure start to form in her head. Whatever this journey was about to be, it was definitely going to leave a positive effect on her life. And maybe she would find something or even someone there that would complete her life.

 **(Until chapter 2!)**


End file.
